


in the darkness i cling to you (and in the light i will, too)

by JollytheSad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, set after 1.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: One moment Betty is sitting in a booth at Pop’s, the next she is kissing Veronica Lodge on the lips on the doorstep of her house.





	

One moment Betty is sitting in a booth at Pop’s together with Veronica, Archie and - surprisingly - Jughead, the next she is kissing Veronica Lodge on the lips on the doorstep of her house. (Or, rather, a small mansion.)

“Betty Cooper,” Veronica breathes when they finally pull apart, “you are full of surprises.”

*

It must be something about Veronica that makes it easier for Betty to be bold. Daring. Confident enough to ask (days after the kiss - the _second_ kiss): “Would you want to sleep over?” Followed by the rushed explanation of “my parents are out of town.”

“And let me guess: you’re scared to be home alone.”

Betty shakes her head, confused. “No?”

“Oh.” Perfect eyebrows furrow a little. “Sure! I’d love that.”

“Really?” she can’t help but ask.

Veronica smiles. “Yes, Betty, really.”

Betty's cheeks hurt from smiling the whole way home after they figure out all the details.

* 

“Your bedroom is cute,” Veronica says when she waltzes through the door. (Really, there's something graceful about her movement that makes it look closer to dancing than to walking). An ugly flashback of Cheryl's visit runs through Betty's head, but she shakes it off. 

“Thanks. I've been thinking of redecorating, though.” 

“Oh! Let me know when you get to it, I want to help,” her friend grins excitedly, apparently redecorating a bedroom is a fun activity. 

“Sure.” It seems that the smile won't be leaving Betty's lips anytime soon. “So, what do you wanna do?” 

Veronica drops her bag on the floor with a sigh. “Ugh, well, I'd love to change into something more comfy.” And immediately, she reaches for the zip of her dress, dragging it down and slipping out of the article of clothing. 

Betty feels her cheeks grow hot and she turns to face away. Sure, it's nothing she hasn't seen before in the changing room after a cheerleading practice, but somehow it feels different now. She listens to the ruffle of clothes being pulled out of a bag and tries to calm her breathing. 

“Betts?” she hears a little later. “We can watch a movie.” 

“Sure,” Betty nods her head one too many times, “let me just-” a gesture to her clothes and her pyjamas laid out on the bed, and then she flees to the bathroom. She stares at her reflection and forces herself to take deep breath. “You've got this, Betty Cooper. Hell, you've kissed that girl before.”

When she returns to her bedroom – cheeks not flushed pink anymore – Veronica is sitting on her bed, cross-legged with elbows resting on her knees. She has a phone in her hands and she looks up upon Betty's arrival. Betty only now registers what is Veronica wearing: black camisole and matching shorts. She feels a little hot again. 

“Hey,” Ronnie smiles up at her and puts the phone away. 

“Umm, do you have any movie in mind?” Betty wonders, reaching for her laptop. She settles next to Veronica, the girl pressing to her side immediately. 

“No, just pick whatever you have.” 

She's so close Betty can smell her shampoo. “Okay,” Betty says. “Alright.” 

She goes with good old Disney because apart from that she has a bunch of gay movies. (Don't ask. Kevin Keller is her best friend.) First they watch Mulan, then Betty makes them dinner, and after that they watch Frozen. 

“Do you think Elsa is gay?” Veronica asks, snuggled close in Betty's side. 

“What?!”

“I mean, it'd just make sense,” the girl huffs. 

“I never really... thought about it, actually,” Betty realizes. 

“Can we go to sleep now?” Ronnie mutters sleepily. 

“Yeah, but you go brush your teeth first.” 

“Nooooo...”

“Come on, your breath stinks,” Betty jokes, grinning. 

“Excuse me!” Veronica exclaims, suddenly way more awake then thirty seconds before. 

“You are excused to go brush your teeth.” 

They banter all the way to the bathroom and even with their mouths full of foam they keep teasing each other. Veronica hip checks her and it makes Betty drip toothpaste on the floor. 

“You!” she gasps, but Veronica has already run off to the bedroom. Betty hurries to clean up her mess, then makes her way back to her room. Her friend makes a little lump underneath her pale pink covers. 

“Get in here,” she orders, and Betty complies with a smile but not before getting the lights. She has no trouble finding her way in the dark but she does stick her elbow in Veronica's ribcage by accident. 

“ _Ouch_.”

“Sorry,” she whispers. 

Veronica tucks herself back into her side as Betty lies on her back. Her weight is familiar and comfortable, so Betty doesn't mind one bit. She wraps a hesitant arm around Ronnie's back. The room grows quiet and still, and Betty stares up at her ceiling with a blank mind. She registers things only off-handedly: the tickle of Veronica's hair under her jaw, the cold of her toes pressing to her calf, the contrasting warmth of her body. Veronica appears to be sleeping, Betty notes when she turns her head to watch her profile. But that soon turns out to be a wrong prediction.

“Betty?” she murmurs.

“Yes?”

“Would you kiss me again?”

“Yes.” Yes, she would. And she will. 

The press and slide of their lips together is easy, languid. Betty exhales through her nose and holds Veronica close and tight, as if the other girl might want to change her mind, but she wouldn't, she doesn't, she won't. 

 

“Good night, Betty,” Veronica sighs after.

“Good night, Veronica.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi English is my second language so feel free to correct any errors


End file.
